A Second Chance
by Lovetowriteanything
Summary: There's a girl, a normal girl who doesn't know anything about vampires. That all changes when a malicious vampire enters her world. Will she be able to help the Cullen's, or destroy the her life that she desperately tries to hold on to?


**Hey guys, this is my first ever story! I hope someone enjoys this, this was just a random dream that I just had to type out. I only have three chapters written down for this story, but I kinda know where I want to go with this. Yes Edward and Bella will be in the story, but not at first. My OC's background needs to be developed first before we get into the really good stuff. I will take any critisism, good or bad, it doesn't matter to me. I would just like any kind of feedback. Now, on with the story!**

Pain. Heart-blistering pain shot throughout my entire body. It was like every cell in my body was being sucked out by a vacuum that was tugging too hard. Like a bus kept running me over, back and forth, back and forth. I usually didn't mind pain too much. Pain was just another part of the nervous system, something that could be shut off if one had the will power to do it. This pain though, made you forget that you even had a brain in the first place and the word "nervous system" didn't even register in the dictionary.

How did a simple person like me get thrust into such pain? It all started on a Wednesday, a cloudy and windy day for the city of Tulsa, Oklahoma. I was walking to church, which was a first since I always had a ride but on that day no one had any space for me. I wasn't too worried. My high school wasn't too far from my church anyway, and I had walked it before with my friend Daniel. This time though, walking by myself along the lonely road, I felt watched. I would turn around constantly as if something would pop up and scare me. A couple of minutes passed and nothing happened, so I continued on my short walk. Then I had this wonderful idea to walk a little further, and go to Quik Trip for a bite to eat. My stomach growled, begging me to feed it anything. The walk would only take an extra ten minutes, and I always was early at church anyway so it was no big deal.

When I arrived at the convenient store and got food that would satisfy my pestering little tummy, I saw the most beautiful man I had ever seen in existence. His dirty blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and his eyes were constantly searching. He wore a brwon leather jacket with a white tank top underneath. Tattered blue jeans completed his ensemble, making him look like he just finished climbing a mountain. His whole posture reminded me of a predator analyzing his prey. Even with his beauty, I knew he was something 'other'. Before I took my eyes off of him to escape, his eyes met mine, and fear struck through me like a lightning bolt. The startling blood red eyes penetrated my very soul. All that I was was laid out before the man a few feet ahead of me. I couldn't move from my spot, my feet had somehow cemented themselves to the floor without any intention to let me take back control. The frighteningly beautiful man gave me a half smirk, and walked gracefully over to me. Time seemed to slow down as my eyes took in every detail as the man strutted over to me. My food slipped from my fingers, but that was the only movement I could get my body to perform. Another part of my brain analyzed the background around us and wondered why no one could see the scene before them. Were humans that ignorant about other people's lives that they decided to ignore anything that looked strange? My insides wanted to scream for help, but I knew the man walking towards me would not like that. I was his target and there was nothing I could do to get away. He finally approached me, his flawlessness was disturbingly noticeable. I flinched when his smooth honey voice broke through my analytical bubble.

"You look a little scared girl. Do you have a problem that I could fix?" His eyes roamed up and down, and I felt naked before him. I wanted to hide behind something, anything to get me away from this creep. It was too bad that my body didn't want to listen to me at the moment. I couldn't respond to his question either, and I could sense that he noticed that too. This was his game and he knew all of the rules of how this planed out.

"Can't speak huh? Oh well, you will talk soon enough. More importantly though, I have a slight problem, a very slight problem that even a mute like you could fix for me," he chuckled for a second and took a long whiff through his nose. I noticed that his pupils enlarged, like a hungry cat about to eat.

"You see, I really like games, and there is something about you that is telling me that playing with you would be worth my wild." His face inched so close to my face that our noses were touching. I backed away abruptly, finally getting a hold of my body's controls. His skin was so ice cold, smooth as velvet, and hard like stone. The danger was leaking out of his very pores. My knees started to shake in fear, something he seemed to notice as well. I could hide nothing from this man. A perfect, smooth like glass finger raised up to touch my cheek, but I knew he was forcing me to look into his eyes. I tried to hide my fear from his searching eyes, to silently tell him that he couldn't make me bend to his will. I was only kidding myself though. My inner dialogue may have been brave, but there was no way I could actually say them out loud. My entire outside self was his to control. His face came impossibly closer and then moved his mouth to my ear.

"Here is what you are going to do. Pretend as if this was a normal day for you. Go to wherever you were headed before you met me here. When the time is right, you will see me again. Then we can let the game begin." He was off in a flash. Too fast for the human eye to notice. Suddenly the outside world became painstakingly aware. I looked around me and noticed concerned eyes left and right. A kind man, maybe in his sixties approached me.

"Ma'am, I noticed that that man was giving you a hard time. If you ever need any help, I have some friends that could work things out." My eyes glanced over the elderly man, noticed the slight slouch in his back, the balding white hair, and the yellow denture teeth that gave off a sickly odor. I wanted to laugh at the image of this man and his older friends warding off the mystical creature that just changed my life. I wanted to break down into hysterics. Fortunately though, I was on autopilot at the moment, and was smart enough to give the guy a small smile.

"It's alright sir. That was just my friend who gave me some bad news. I will be alright." The lie was out of my mouth quicker than I could think about it. Before the old man could respond, I was walking out of the store and went straight to the church. Along the way I was in a panic. A mood had settled upon me that I couldn't shake, like a cornered animal with nowhere to run. I felt wild, and jittery. Surely my closest friends would notice this difference in me. I was always the calm and collected one, looking at a situation with precision, not feelings. Lady Gaga had a song called 'Poker Face', a song that I hated but it named me quite well. I needed a poker face before I entered my church. I didn't want anyone to worry about me or get involved. What if that guy came after everyone else? I couldn't live in this life or the next if any of them were harmed because of me. My problems wouldn't get anyone else killed. With a strong resolve I marched with dignity the rest of the way to church. I stepped through the doors with confidence and also a wave of peace. This place was a true dwelling of God, and no one could ignore the eternal peace one felt when entering into his house. The spirit of God helped my immensely with my calm façade, and I could almost forget hungry look in that man's eyes. Almost. I walked through the church until I was in Jerry's office. Jerry was the youth pastor for my church and he had started working here nine months ago. He had short black hair, a black goatee, calming brown eyes, and was set like a former marine. He smiled joyfully when I came into his office, and I felt even safer in his presence. It was foolish and human, but I could not handle the stress any more. I threw myself into one of the two beige chairs and laid my head back with a heavy sigh. I didn't even have to look at Jerry to tell that he was wondering why I wasn't in my normal mood. I hardly ever was down when I came to church.

"Chelsey, what happened? You look as if you saw a ghost." I mentally cursed myself for not doing a 0.

better job of hiding my distress. I wanted to be normal for a little bit longer, I did not want to talk about it.

"Jerry—I can't, please I will tell you later but now I just want to go on as if nothing happened." My eyes pleaded with his, and begrudgingly he eased himself back into his chair. He knew he could not push me if I did not want to be pushed. We had a stare off though for another minute, until I couldn't take it anymore and had to look somewhere else. My eyes started to sting with emotion, wanting to let it all out on the table but knowing I couldn't let anyone know. It was the most frustrating thing I ever had to do in my life. Jerry didn't say anything else, but I could tell he was having a silent battle in his head. He loved his youth group so much that he would do anything (that was legal) for us. He was the person I came to with any problem, someone I could pour my heart out to without being judged. Jerry was truly connected to God and I was always pulled to him so he could share his wisdom. My heart splintered in two because this was the one problem I couldn't talk to with my big brother, my other father. The tension broke quickly though when others of the youth group came into the office.

"Hey guys what's up?" My friend Mitchell asked. He was a wannabe white gangster, the kind who wore the pants real low and pretended to have swag. He wouldn't accept the truth that he was just a street rat who would be working at KFC for the rest of his life if he didn't get his grades fixed. I opened my mouth to say 'nothing', but Jerry beat me to the punch.

"Oh Chelsey and I were just discussing what music we were going to play tonight for service." We did this every Wednesday, so no one would think differently. Even a youth pastor knew when half-truths were necessary in life. Mitchell nodded his head, and then his younger sister Lauren spoke up.

"So Jerry, do you think I could sing with you guys? I know that we don't have a lot of time to practice, but I feel confident that I could do it. Please?" Conversation continued to exist in the little office, but my mind spaced out for a time. Those burgundy eyes kept staring at me through open eyelids, reminding me that I could not run. Running was futile in his little game, and sooner or later I was going to have to accept my fate. Those eyes kept staring deeper and deeper into my crumbling soul until a hand shook me out of my trance.

"Are you alright Chelsey? You looked like you were about to scream." I noticed that during my delusions, my mouth had opened wide enough to let the flies in. I wiped the look of terror off of my face instantly, and patted my friend Daniel's hand.

"When I walked over here I saw a dead dog by the roadside, and I can't help but feel sorry for the poor thing." My voice had the right amount of sympathy, and if this was on camera, I would have won best actress award at the Oscars. This was a leading performance in my book. Daniel looked sadly to the ground, and wrapped his loving arms around my body. Daniel was a big boy, and his hugs always created warmth that you couldn't get away from. He wore Old Spice cologne, a smell that was only Daniel. I dug my nose deeper into his shoulder, and hugged him as hard as I could. He was my best friend in the whole world. I let out a shuddering breath that I had unconsciously been holding.

"Don't worry about it. That dog is now up in heaven and he doesn't have to suffer on this earth anymore. Come on, it's time to go eat." His deep voice made me notice that only we and Jerry were the only ones still in the office. I nodded my head, which had my ginger locks bounce around my face, and walked hurriedly to the kitchen.

**So how did you like it? Terrible? Never write another chapter again? Good? Can't wait for more? I'm very anxious to see if anyone likes this story. I had a fun time writting it, so I guess that is all that matters, but hearing everyone's opinions is fun too. Thank you to anyone who at least reads the story.**


End file.
